


Whod've Thought Angels Could Be Bad

by Islandic_Princess, littlelottie_x



Series: Nct Au's [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A jumble of random ideas I get when half asleep, M/M, Please don't expect much, Tags may change over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Four angels are forced to learn what being human truly is like. Will they fall from grace? Or will they continue trying to hold out?





	1. Lustful Cupid

Donghyuck sat perched in a tree. His eyes scanned the window before him. Thankfully it was night time so no one would catch him. However a deep frown sat on his face as rage filled his eyes. He hated the girl who walked back and forth in front of the window. He hated how she could have what he couldn’t. His feelings were strange. He usually loved people. He loved being around them and observing them. Maybe even help them out with their crushes and what not. Donghyuck hated her with a passion. Hate wasn’t the right word. He detested her. He despised everything there was to her. Everything that made her...her.   

  
That’s how he spent his week. Sitting perched outside her window as he observed her. Followed her every move. Memoring what she did to make her boyfriend happy and love her.

  
Of course he didn’t have to do any of this. He had his own means of getting others to fall for him. But it was different. He wanted the older boy to fall for him on his own.

  
If copying everything his girlfriend did was what he needed to do then so be it. He can be just as sassy as her. He could prettier than her. He could be just as smart if not more. He could give him everything she could.

  
Yet here he was jumping down from the tree before making his way over to the junior. College never really held his interest, it still didn’t, but his friends had talked him into going. The only good thing that came out of it was his crush and that he could do as he pleased. Speaking of the other boy Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the other’s right arm as it swung slightly. A smile formed on his lips as the other paused and turned towards him.

  
“Hyuck what are you doing out late?” God he could listen to the others voice till the end of time. It was just so soft and full of kindness.

  
“I was taking a walk.” A simple lie.

  
“At…” Donghyuck groaned inwardly as he eyed the others phone screen, “three am?”

  
“I couldn’t sleep,” He sighed sadly while pouting, “Jaeminnie was up late studying and refused to turn the desk lamp off.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck tightened his grip slightly while shivering. “Do you wanna stay at my dorm tonight? It’s closer than yours.” Donghyuck nodded after a few seconds.

  
“If it’s alright with you. I wouldn’t wanna be a burden or anything.”

  
“You could never be a burden.” His smile grew as the older boy slipped off his hoodie. “Here you look cold.”

  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you to freeze.” The blond haired boy shook his head.

  
“It’s only a five minute walk I’ll be fine.” Donghyuck took the jacket before slipping it on. He inhaled deeply as he pulled the collar up to his nose. “Let’s get going since it’s almost 4am.” Five minutes later and they were entering the dorm building. Before he’d realized it they were walking into his crushes dorm. Donghyuck had been in here plenty of times. After all him, his crush, and his friends all hung out fairly often. At the feeling of being poked Donghyuck turned around. “You can borrow a pair of sweats.”

  
“Thanks.” Taking the folded clothing he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly changed from his jeans into the sweats. Donghyuck didn’t bother to change his shirt or take the hoodie off. Instead he exited the bathroom.

  
“You look adorable.” Donghyuck looked towards the older boy who was now sat on his bed.

  
“Shut up Mark.” He whined before making his way over to said boy. The sweats he was wearing just barely clung to his hips seeing as he had a smaller frame.

  
“I speak nothing but the truth.” Donghyuck couldn’t hide the smile that formed as Mark raised his right hand.

  
“Court has been dismissed mister Lee.” As the both of them fell into a fit of laughter, Donghyuck climbed into the bed. Sadly their laughter was interrupted as Marks ring tone sounded. Donghyuck sat up on his knees as the older boy answered. He didn’t need to hear the voice on the other end to know it was Mark's girlfriend. The longer the conversation carried on the more irritated he grew. Finally he settled for leaning his chest against the others back while loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. Seconds later the call ended as Mark turned his head slightly.

  
“Hyuck you alright with staying here on your own? Herin said she thinks someone was watching her and wants me to stay with her.”  

  
He faked a smile as a hand was placed over his.

  
“Of course. She needs you more than I do.”

  
His chest hurt when Mark removed his arms.

  
“Thanks! You really are an amazing _friend_.” Before Donghyuck could say anything Mark was rushing out the door,  
  
  
“Friend.” The word tasted like acid in his mouth. He wanted to throw a fit but Renjun would have his head by the end. So instead he settled for changing back into his jeans and leaving. Putting on the nicest face he could he knocked on a random door. Thankfully no one he knew answered.

  
“Dude it’s 5am on a Saturday ni-” Before the stranger could finish Donghyuck was shoving him inside and pulling him into a kiss. Renjun would just have to get over it. Donghyuck smirked into the kiss as he heard the door close behind him. Now he’d just have to make this quick. Before he knew it he was staring at the stranger blankly as he straddled him.

  
“Has the Angel of Lust lost their touch?”

  
“Hand me my pants.” Donghyuck stood up. “He was boring.”

  
”Or could it be you’ve caught feelings?”

  
“I said. Hand. Me. My. Pants.” He growled as he eyed his friends.

  
“Don’t be so bitchy. At least you could hit up some party if you want.” 

 

“Purity my fucking ass!” Donghyuck was fed up with the three other males as he yanked his pants out of the youngests hands.

  
“I’m very pure.”

  
“Does sleeping around count as pure?” He quickly put his pants back on before eyeing his smallest yet oldest friend. “Especially with Sin and Wrath?” All three fell silent as he snickered. “Thought so.” Donghyuck quickly left. He planned on skipping the rest of the week. He had plans to put into action.  


	2. Lustful Cupid pt2

Mark was worried. Donghyuck wasn’t answering his calls or texts. Nor had he shown up to school. His last resort was to ask Donghyucks friends. But he couldn't find them either. He even checked Renjun and Jenos dorms. But all three dorms remained empty of any life. He was becoming extremely worried. If his girlfriend hadn’t forced him to attend some lame Halloween party he would’ve continued looking for the missing males. But at the moment he was nursing his third cup of some alcoholic beverage he couldn’t remember the name of. At some point he had been abandoned by Herin when she caught sight of her friends. 

  
Suddenly some mop of auburn hair caught his drunken sight. He didn’t know if it belong to Donghyuck or some other college student but that didn’t stop his feet. As he followed the figure through the overly crowded house party his mind started to haze over.  _ Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. You could always stop by his dorm tomorrow or something. _ Yet the voice in his head didn’t stop him. What did stop him was the empty room he walked into. Spinning around only resulted in his stomach doing flips as he grew nauseous. There wasn’t a single soul in the room or in the hall he had just come from.  _ Where could the figure have gone? _

  
Mark awoke the next morning with a raging hangover as he rolled over. His phone was ringing like crazy as he groaned.  _ Who the hell is calling him at….noon. _ His mind  was still sluggish as he answered. 

  
“Hey..?”

  
“Oh my god! Mark I’ve been trying to reach you since like 3 this morning!” A female's voice screeched over the line.

  
“Herin calm down. I must have passed out or something when I got back. I’m sorry.”

  
“Whatever. That’s that not important! I h-have something to tell you.” Marks heart felt like it was ready to beat out of his chest.  _ What could Herin possibly want? Please tell me she doesn’t wanna break up _ . Marks eyes widen.  _ God what if she cheated?  _

  
“What’s the matter baby?”

  
“I ch-cheated last night.” Oh.

  
“It’s okay. It was only once. Right?” His eyes shot towards the door as a familiar set of brown eyes stared back at him.

  
“Yes! I promise! I don’t know what overcame me. I’m so sorry Mark.”

  
“Baby it’s okay. It was a mistake. We were all under the influence. Let’s just let this one time slide and put it in the past.” Mark watched as the younger shut the door before leaning against it. Not a word was spoken as the room suddenly grew too warm for an October afternoon.

  
“Are you s-sure? I feel like I betrayed you Mark. I d-don’t want you to force yourself to be with me.”

  
“No I know it was an accident. I’m willing to move past it if you are.”

  
“O-okay. I’m willing to move past it.”

  
“I’ll take you out for lunch tomorrow okay?”

  
“I’d like that. I love you Mark.”

  
“I love you too sweetie.” With that the lines went dead. Mark could faintly make out the younger flinch as he spoke those five words. He gently set his phone down before sitting up.

  
“Donghyuck where have you been all week?”

  
“Busy.” Donghyuck didn’t like being called by his first name. It meant the older boy was mad at him.

  
“Busy? What the hell was keeping you from attending school or your dorm?” Mark was getting irritated.

  
“Life…?” Donghyuck was regretting coming by.

  
“Are you asking me or telling me?

  
“Telling you..?”

  
“Lee Donghyuck tell me the truth.” Mark climbed out of bed before facing the other.”

  
“If I do that you’ll be mad and I don’t like when you get mad, especially with me.” Mark inched closer to him as he spoke.

  
“Why would I be mad?” Mark was frustrated now. The sophomore had disappeared for a week and now is suddenly in his dorm. Worst of all he won’t give Mark any answers.

  
“Because I know you will be.” Donghyuck was growing panicked. He’d never been in this situation. He was losing control of the situation and fast.

  
“Donghyuck that’s not answer.”

  
“I spoke it. Makes it an answer.”

  
“Stop twisting my words.” A strange urge washed over him as he eyed the boy in front of him. Before he realized it his hand was slipping around the younger’s lower back while his other hand rested against the door.  

  
“M-mark..?” Donghyucks eyes widened when a set of lips smashed against his. He wasn’t expecting Mark to kiss him. Mister loyal to his girlfriend. He knew it wasn’t right to kiss back. But he’d dreamt of this moment for so long. He couldn’t pass it up. Mark smiled into the kiss as Donghyuck kissed back. He pulled the youngers body as flushed against his as he could. His mind was running a mile a minute as arms wrapped around his neck. God he could kiss Donghyucks lips till the end of time. They weren’t like Herins. Herins were overly glossed and tasted like cheap faux cherry. Donghyucks were soft and plump. They didn’t taste like anything yet they were still addictive.

  
The next thing Mark knew was that he was waking up in bed as his bedside clock read 4pm. Not thinking much about it he got out of bed.

  
“Must have fallen back asleep after talking to Herin.” Mark spoke to the air around him. As he was about to head to the bathroom he happened to glance towards his bed. Confusion washed over him as a few stray feathers littered his bed. He picked one up as he examined it. The feather was soft and held a slight fluffiness to it. For whatever reason the feathers were a deep red. Almost the scarlet color of blood. Mark shrugged as he picked the remaining ones up.  _ I’ll have to ask Herin if she knows where these came from. _ Tossing them in the trash, Mark hopped in the shower. He should check and see if Donghyuck has come back.

  
Donghyuck however was sat on his bed as his body faced the wall. Tears stained his cheeks as pain racked his body. The pain in his heart was nothing compared to what was rippling through his body. Red feathers sat scattered around him as they pooled on his bed. A trail of feathers led from the door to his feet.

  
He was falling from grace. Or had he already fallen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If catch Marks gf's name spelt as either Herin or Hernin please ignore it....I sometimes don't catch the extra n. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Lustful Cupid pt3

Herin felt horrible after telling Mark she’d cheated. She felt unworthy of his love. She’d spent the rest of the day crying. However by the next party, a week later, she didn’t feel anything afterwards. She happily smiled as some college kid kissed her. She gladly followed them as she was lead to their dorm. She didn’t bat an when she woke up the next morning. She was happier than ever. The only thing that ruined her mood was the strange feathers that were sat on her extra pillow. She didn’t think much of the red feathers. She figured her room mate was just pulling a prank. However with every guy she hooked up with, she’d awaken to an extra feather.

  
By the fifth guy she was dreading the following morning. When she finally decided to open her eyes her heart dropped. Five feathers were sat on her pillow. Each one a darker shade of red then the last. The fifth one was almost black much to her surprise. Out of shock she fell from her bed causing her feet to tangle in the sheets. Shaking her head she quickly untangled herself before standing. As she turned towards the bathroom her body went rigged. A trail of feathers both red and black lead from her feet and ended at the bathroom door. Inhaling sharply, she started for the bathroom.

  
This had to be a really fucked up nightmare. Right?   
  
  
Herin opened the door. A scream nearly filled the small bathroom as it died out on the tip of her tongue. A pool of feathers littered the cold tiled floor. What caught her attention however was the small droplets of blood that splattered the feathers and floor. As she stumbled backwards her foot slipped on a small pool of blood. A loud thud was heard as she went crashing onto her back. She willed herself to wake up.

_  
Nightmares can become reality with enough help. _

  
She scurried back towards her bed as her hand frantically reached for her phone. She called the first person that came to mind.

“Mark!”

  
Mark was confused. Why was Herin calling him in a panic?

  
“Herin you need to calm down.”

  
“M-mark can I c-come over?”

  
“Yeah, of course.” The line went dead.

  
Marks phone was plucked from his hand as a deep sigh filled his ears. He didn’t need to look at the other to know he had a pout on his lips. _Lips that were just so kissable and addictive._ Mark shook his head. He eyed the shirt that was lazily thrown on the floor. _I should put a shirt on before Hernin arrives._ Yet this thought remained just as that. A thought.

  
Five minutes later and Mark was answering the door. Just as quickly he was shutting it as a stammering Herin looked between him and the sophomore kneeling on his bed.

  
Mark was un-phased as he retook his seat in front of the boy. As if on queue arms draped across his shoulders as a chin gently rested on his right shoulder. Herins jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

  
“Are you cheating on me?” She could make out a slight smirk on the youngers face.

  
“I’ve never cheated on you.” The smirk grew.

  
“Then what’s this?” She motioned towards the two before her.

  
“None of your business. I’m not the one cheating.” Her head was beginning to hurt.

  
“I’ve never cheated beyond that one time!” Mark scoffed.

  
“If you’re gonna lie at least do it well.”

  
“Mark I’m being serious!” Herin stepped towards the bed. Mark merely glared at her.

  
“Yeah and what do you call the other four guys you’ve slept with during the past three weeks?” Her eyes widened.

  
“H-how-” She wasn’t given a chance to finish.

  
“Donghyuck told me.” Herin glared at the boy behind Mark.

  
“You’re just gonna take some assholes word over mine!?” Mark’s glare only deepened as Donghyuck flinched.

  
“I didn’t mean to cause a rift between you two.” The smirk never left his lips as he sat up straight.

  
“Herin apologize.”

  
“I have nothing to apologize for Mark.” Herin placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

  
“M-mark it’s okay….I should be the one apologizing.” Donghyuck put on an innocent face as his bottom lip quivered.

  
“Yeah listen to him Mark.”

  
“Herin shut up!” She flinched as Mark’s voice grew louder. “Hyuck did nothing wrong. You’re the one that’s in the wrong.” She closed her eyes as her supposive boyfriend turned slightly and wrapped an arm around the youngers lower back. When she opened them again she nearly fell. Before her was no longer a once normal boy. He now sat with red feathered wings protruding from his shoulder blades. The small stream of sunlight coming in through the cracked curtains gave him a halo like effect. At her gasp their heads snapped towards her. 

“Mark get away from him.”

  
“What?” Mark slowly stood.

  
“He’s dangerous! Can’t you see something isn’t right with him!” Mark eyed her before looking at the boy behind him.

  
“Herin nothing’s wrong with him. He’s just kneeling on the damn bed.” She took a step back as Donghyuck stood. The wings fluttered slightly at his movement. But what shocked her the most was how his eyes held a pinkish tint to them.

  
“I don’t think she’s feeling well Mark.” Her eyes followed as his arms wrapped around Marks.

  
“For fucks sake Mark listen to me!” Herin was growing panicked. She didn’t understand what was going on.

  
“No you listen to me! I think you should leave. We’ll talk about this tomorrow. Clearly you aren’t in the right mind set right now.” Mark was startled when Herin suddenly lunged forwards. On instinct he pulled Donghyuck behind him.

  
“You need to get away from him! You-You freak!” Herin tried to lunge for Donghyuck a second time but was stopped as a hand caught her arm.

  
“You need to leave,” Marks stare caused her to cower as pain shot up her arm.” Now.” She whimpered as her arm was released.

  
“M-mark-”

  
“I. Said. Leave! We’re over Herin. Never talk to me or my friends again.”

  
She blinked rapidly. The winged boy was back to normal. Only this time he was cowering behind the blond as tears slipped down his cheeks. _What have I done?_ Her feet moved on their own as she backed up towards the door. She ran out the door as it slammed behind her.

  
Mark on the other hand turned and pulled the shorter by into a hug. Donghyuck hide his face in Marks shirt as the older boy spoke.

  
“You’ll never have to deal with her again Hyuckie.” Donghyuck smirked as he used his hands to hide his face while gripping the older boys shirt.

  
He’d have to thank Jeno for helping him. It’s the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
